


x-rated

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Office, Office Party, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hyungwon doesn’t remember the heated make out session in Hyunwoo’s office, when he was drunk, nor does he remember anything he said—but, Hyunwoo can’t take his mind off of it; off of Hyungwon.





	x-rated

Hyungwon’s body was lean and warm, like a gentle embrace of molten lava not quite daring to touch, when he pressed himself against Hyunwoo’s much stronger and larger frame. His lips were soft and plush, fingers haphazardly laced into Hyunwoo’s hair and his arm hooked around the older man’s neck. Against Hyunwoo’s lips, there was the vibration of a quiet giggle, before Hyungwon’s slender fingers gripped into his dark locks; suddenly, he had the pretty secretary’s tongue down his throat again. Hyunwoo managed a low groan, an arm wrapping around Hyungwon’s waist.

It was heated—felt like a whirl of unexpected heat threatening to inebriate him with every passing second with their lips pressed together. His secretary’s fingers curled into his hair, coaxing his mouth open with the flirty way his tongue ran across Hyunwoo’s lower lip. He could feel the smirk on Hyungwon’s lips against his own.

Hyungwon smelled of expensive cologne and he smelled of hard liquor.

The same hard liquor that the employees had all been downing in the main floor of the office. It occurred to Hyunwoo, a little too late, that perhaps, having a holiday party in the office involving alcohol was a terrible idea. It might have taken him several takes of watching Lee Minhyuk try to make out with his co-workers, three shots of tequila in, for him to realize it; but, importance lay in the fact that he realized: _this was a terrible idea._

But, it couldn’t have been the _worst_ of ideas, because he was being pushed against his office door by his secretary, tie loosened along with the top two buttons of his top undone. It really couldn’t have been the worst because the feeling of Chae Hyungwon’s lips on his, he swore, was nothing short of _heaven_.

Hyungwon was shameless when he was drunk. Coquettish eyes fixed Hyunwoo with a seductive gaze, from across the room, before he’d been drawn into his own office. Hyunwoo told himself that he was going to make sure that Hyungwon was alright, because (as their senior executive and boss) he needed to be the responsible one, even though everyone else was getting absolutely shitfaced.

He didn’t mind passing up the fun, in exchange for making sure that all of his employees would be returning to work in one piece, accompanied with the least possible amount of embarrassment, after their hangover nightmares subsided. He didn’t quite see the thrill in consuming excessive amounts of alcohol (at highly concerning speeds), in order to have fun. A sober party could be equally as fun. He’d just been convinced otherwise by his trusted financial manager (and close friend of three years), Shin Hoseok.

But, Chae Hyungwon seemed to have different plans for the night. Hyunwoo’s original game plan for the night was to make sure that no one was going to be throwing up everything they’d drank, and that no one was going to be arrested, while they were under his supervision. He was supposed to be the responsible, sober man, who watched over everyone else. Following Hyungwon into his office didn’t exactly have himself being pressed against his office door, having the life kissed out of him, as a potential ending. However, Hyunwoo did have to admit: _it really wasn’t far from ideal._

Following Hyungwon into his own office wasn’t supposed to throw a wrench into his plans, but following Hyungwon into his office also wasn’t exactly have his secretary’s tongue down his throat. But, as he recalled it, it really _wasn’t_ anything that could be classified as _terrible_. Nothing about making out with Hyungwon could be classified as a bad thing.

The mental puzzle that struck him derived from simple things. It was simply that the last thing he expected to come from a party in the office was for him to be having a heated make out session with his secretary in his office. And also, because the last thing he expected was for the object of all of his secret affections to be the one who made the first move.

Regardless, he didn’t know how to behave around Hyungwon when he’d walked into office that morning and almost wanted to _hide_ when they locked eyes and Hyungwon flashed him a peaceful smile.

His little (or maybe not-so-little) crush on his secretary was so much easier to deal with _before_ they’d shared more than just a few kisses. After the fact, Hyungwon acted like nothing happened, but Hyunwoo couldn’t seem to stop thinking that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Hyungwon’s desperate fingers were trying to undress him, before Hyunwoo gathered himself and peeled Hyungwon’s hands away and offered to drive him home—because he couldn’t do anything with a drunken man, no matter how desperate and certain Hyungwon seemed to be.

(He couldn’t act on his desires, no matter how much it affected him when Hyungwon buried his face into Hyunwoo’s neck and whined— _”But, I want you to fuck me.”_ )

He’d driven Hyungwon home, that night, and sent a much-less-drunk Kihyun a text message—asking him for the location of their painkillers—setting out everything for Hyungwon in anticipation of his killer hangover, when he woke up.

It almost broke his heart to know that Hyungwon behaved that nothing happened at all between them. But, it occurred to him (after his lengthy conversation with Changkyun, who seemed to be the only other sober one at the party) that Hyungwon might not remember anything about that night, because he’d blacked out drunk, when Hyunwoo dropped him off at home. And, according to Hyungwon’s roommate and Hyungwon’s trusted human resources advisor, Kihyun, the younger man had a terrible history of recalling none of his actions after a long night of drinking (which always happened to result in blacking out and experiencing hell-sent hangovers).

Hyunwoo couldn’t shake the thought that it was probably wrong to be fantasizing about Hyungwon, regardless of everything that happened between them, but as he sat alone in his office, he couldn’t help but think about how pretty Hyungwon would look, if they ever had the chance to fulfill Hyungwon’s whispered desire. It’d been over a week, since the party and the Hyunwoo couldn’t take his mind off of Hyungwon during the entire time he’d gone home for the holiday break and spent time with his family.

As guilty as it made him feel, Hyunwoo couldn’t tear his thoughts away the entire image of Chae Hyungwon’s flirtatious smirk, obedient and willing to please, on his knees. _He’d look so pretty on his knees—_

“Mr. Son?” Hyungwon’s pretty head poked into his office, pleasant smile on his lips, at that moment. Hyunwoo snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head and folded his hands onto the desk in front of him, trying to gather his composure without Hyungwon questioning him.

“Yes?” he managed, voice barely managing not to crack. “What is it?”

Hyungwon held up a thick folder in his hands, stepping into the office and walking towards Hyunwoo’s desk.

Suddenly, the older man was haunted with the memory of the way Hyungwon had comfortably seated himself down onto Hyunwoo’s desk, thighs spread almost obscenely on either side of Hyunwoo’s body, and he’d pulled onto his tie, dragging him into a slow, intimate kiss. Colour flushed his cheeks as the memory infiltrated his mind and Hyunwoo blinked rapidly, trying to shake himself back into reality and focus on what his secretary was saying.

“We have a couple documents from corporate,” he replied, his voice calm (and the complete opposite of everything that Hyunwoo was feeling), “There’s another board meeting, a week after the holidays. They sent everyone in the office their holiday bonuses. You’re supposed to distribute them before the end of this week.”

“Oh,” he managed to say. He’d never been quite uncomfortable around Hyungwon before, but looking at the younger man in this face made his mind rush with inappropriate thoughts, and it rendered him feeling a little awkward. And as unprofessional as it was, Hyunwoo couldn’t help it. “Yeah, okay. Just... put it on my desk, I guess. I’ll do it before work ends, today or something.”

Hyungwon looked a little surprised, and it took Hyunwoo a moment to realize that he usually let Hyungwon do the distribution of the bonuses for him, because there was so much to do, when he was the supervisor of six other people. Their unit was trustworthy enough for Hyungwon to be deemed authorized to divide the bonuses among the employees—all he needed was the time-sheets from Hoseok. It was rare for Hyunwoo to offer to do it, himself.

Swallowing, he blinked hard at the papers on his desk. Hyungwon hesitantly placed the folder onto his desk. Retracting his statement would be even more unlike himself, and he decided against it. But, Hyungwon lingered in the room, after he placed the documents onto his desk with an unsure smile on his lips.

Hyunwoo counted the seconds in his head.

“Is there anything else you need from me?” he asked, pretending to distract himself with signing one of the documents on his desk (and if Hyungwon could see him, then he’d know that Hyungwon was simply tracing back over present signature). Hyungwon shook his head and Hyunwoo saw him move in his peripheral vision. The secretary clasped his hands together in front of him, but his negative response didn’t move him out of the room. The younger man stood there, watching Hyunwoo’s movements, quietly.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Hyungwon asked, after a moment.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, nodding his head, despite his burning urge to shake his head and ask Hyungwon why he was able to act so normally, after the entire scene in the same office they were in, now. They were together in the same office, except they were meters apart and the only difference was that a week and a half later, Hyunwoo was being haunted with inappropriate thoughts of his secretary and the younger man acted like he was stuck in a time long before either of them impulsively acted on their attractions.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

But, it was obvious enough that Hyungwon seemed to have no recollection of that night.

 

 

 

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon called, long legs and quick footsteps taking him across the lunch room and taking him to the hallway where he’d seen the IT manager walking by, catching onto the sleeve of the younger man’s shirt. At the sound of his name and the touch, Changkyun halted in his footsteps, clutching the stack of papers to his chest as he turned to look at him with a curious stare.

“Yes?” he asked, looking slightly confused at the sudden interruption, “Do you need something?”

“You didn’t drink on the night of the party, right?” he inquired, quietly. Changkyun’s expression twisted into one of slight disdain at the mention of the party, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded his head.

“No, I didn’t,” he replied, pursing his lips into a slight frown; _somewhat displeased_ , “I needed to make sure that no one was going to be accidentally spilling any alcohol in their cubicles or on their computers and giving me a hard time about how their technology didn’t work, when they came back to work, today.”

“Did something happen that day?” Hyungwon asked, hesitantly. Changkyun raised an eyebrow at him, the grip on the papers in his arms loosening and he frowned a little bit.

“Between whom?”

“... Well, I mean, anything with Hyunwoo hyung that would make it awkward between us?” he said. Changkyun’s eyebrow arched a little higher, waiting for an explanation. Hyungwon sighed, “I was just in his office and it might have been my imagination, but he was acting really awkward with me. I think it’s a little weird, so I was just wondering if something happened. He’s not usually so distant.”

Changkyun fixed him with an unreadable stare and Hyungwon could almost hear the gears turning in Changkyun’s head as the younger man tried to work out whether or not he should spill everything that he knew. If there was anyone who knew anything about the party, though, it would be Changkyun. Hyunwoo wasn’t a viable option to interrogate, so Hyungwon’s only choice was Changkyun. If the younger man wasn’t willing to tell him, then he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“Did I do something?”

“Do you remember anything at all?” Changkyun asked, cautiously. Hyungwon’s eyes widened in terror.

_“What did I do?”_

“You really don’t remember anything?” he pressed. Hyungwon paused, trying to recall his memories of that night, but if anything was going to come to him then it wouldn’t be while he was being scrutinized by his co-worker. The tall secretary shook his head. Changkyun sighed, motioning for Hyungwon to follow him, “You’re on lunch break, right? Come follow me. This isn’t something we should be talking about in open space.”

Wordlessly, the secretary followed him to his office. Changkyun shut the door behind them, when they walked into the room and he placed his papers onto his desk, before circling around his desk and raising both of his eyebrows at Hyungwon, placing his palms flat against the desk. He exhaled in disbelief, before looking back up at the older man.

“You’re making me really nervous,” Hyungwon mumbled.

Changkyun raised a hand, pressing it to his temples, “So, you don’t remember any part of you being _all over_ Hyunwoo hyung?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You,” Changkyun started, taking a breath, “You pulled Hyunwoo hyung into his office, and I’m not really sure what happened in there, but you two came out of the office together, half an hour later, looking disheveled as hell. And then, he asked me where his car keys were and took him home. Kihyun hyung said that he put you to bed, after, but I don’t know what else happened that night.”

Hyungwon’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’-shape and he kept his eyes on Changkyun.

“And Hyunwoo hyung actually came to talk to me, this morning,” he added, lips pursed in thought. _It was probably better to let Hyungwon know about everything, rather than keep him in the dark_. “He was wondering if I knew, and if you forgot everything. He was kind of having a crisis, this morning, when he came into the office, because you smiled at him like nothing happened.”

“But, you don’t know what we did?” Hyungwon asked, biting down on his lip, nervously.

Changkyun made a face, “If I were to make a really educated guess, based on what I saw, when you guys came out of Hyunwoo hyung’s office and what I know about Hyunwoo hyung’s morals, I’d say that you guys probably made out— _really aggressively_.”

Changkyun really didn’t need to expand any further on his thoughts, because everything seemed to come back to Hyungwon’s mind in bits and pieces. Hands moving to cover the lower half of his face in slight embarrassment, Hyungwon averted his eyes from the younger man; the tips of his ears turned a bright red.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Hyungwon said, softly. Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Changkyun replied. Hyungwon flashed him a sheepish smile. “I live for my part-time job as a post-party _‘who made out with who’_ reporter. I still have yet to tell Kihyun hyung that he shouldn’t try to make out with Hoseok hyung on his desk, because they’re bound to hit the keyboard and screw up _something_ —that isn’t one another—and I’ll have to fix it.”

“I don’t know why they don’t just admit they like each other,” Hyungwon quipped. Changkyun frowned.

“I could say the same thing about you. I don’t know why you don’t just tell Hyunwoo hyung that you like him, when it’s so obvious that he likes you so much,” Changkyun retorted.

“What?”

“What do I have to repeat? Hyunwoo hyung likes you?”

_“Oh.”_

“Wait,” Changkyun started, eyes widening a little bit, “You really didn’t know?”

Hyungwon’s expression mirrored Changkyun’s, “Are you saying it was obvious?”

Changkyun nodded, slowly, “ _Um,_ yes?”

_“Oh my god.”_

“You look like you’ve just made the universe’s greatest discovery,” Changkyun remarked, watching Hyungwon’s expression shift through a million different stages of realization. The secretary fixed his clothing, hands moving to rub his burning cheeks and Changkyun leaned against his desk with an amused grin on his lips. The younger man crossed his arms over his chest, “So, does this mean you’re going to go tell him that you like him?”

Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak, before promptly closing it, “I—”

“You’re going to go do that?” Changkyun suggested.

“Yes,” he confirmed, nodding and taking a step backwards, backing out of Changkyun’s office. “Yes, I’m going to do that.”

The younger man watched as the secretary disappeared out of his line of sight, the door falling shut behind him.

“By the way,” Hyungwon called, poking his head back into Changkyun’s office. Changkyun glanced up at him, head tilted in curiosity, “Why did you look so disturbed at the mention of the party?”

Changkyun made a face, staring down at his desk before sighing softly. “Minhyuk hyung and Jooheon hyung like to try and make out with people, when they’re drunk. And let’s just say that I happened to be the first choice for both of them, and I spent that entire night trying to find somewhere to hide from them.”

Hyungwon grimaced, “Do they remember that?”

“I sure hope not.”

 

 

 

There was the sound of a timid knock from the other side of the door to Hyunwoo’s office, unlike the sound of knocking from any of his employees who would usually visit him, at this time. The knocking pattern was much too gentle to be any of the six men he supervised. Hyunwoo lowered his glasses, halting the movement of the pen in his hand as he looked up at the door.

“The door isn’t locked. Come in,” he called, straightening up his posture to make himself seem more presentable to whomever was on the other side of the door.

His instinct was proven wrong when the doorknob turned, and Hyungwon popped his head in, shy smile on his lips. Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow at the younger man. _He hadn’t been expecting to see his secretary again._

“Yes?” he inquired, “How may I help you?”

“Are you busy?” Hyungwon asked, curiously. Hyunwoo looked down at the papers on his desk, before glancing back at Hyungwon and he shifted his eyes to the side, unable to look at the younger man in the face.

“Not exactly free, but I can spare a few minutes,” Hyunwoo answered.

Hyungwon smiled, “That’s good.”

The younger man stepped into the room and he shut the door behind him with a small smile on his lips. Hyunwoo watched him carefully, when the door clicked shut and he ran his eyes down the younger man’s body. He couldn’t tell what was the secretary’s mind, but Hyungwon stepped towards him with purpose and it had his mind reeling with possibilities—none that sounded reasonable to him, but possibilities, nonetheless.

“Do you need me to do something for you?”

Halting his footsteps in front of the older man’s desk, Hyungwon’s slender fingers rested themselves against the edge of the table, eyes raising to meet with Hyunwoo’s.

“You seem really stressed out,” he said, smiling coyly. “It isn’t because of me, is it?”

Hyunwoo could feel his mouth go dry at the sound of Hyungwon’s voice. He had to blink rapidly, before he turned his gaze away from his secretary’s face; his heart pounded in his chest—too quickly for him to handle looking at the pretty boy in the face.

“Hyung, you’re not looking at me,” Hyungwon said, resting his weight against the hand that was bracing his body on Hyunwoo’s desk. The younger man’s slender hand moved to gently turn Hyunwoo’s face to his. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened in surprise, when their eyes met and Hyungwon leaned a little closer to him. There was that familiar flirtatious glint in his eyes, again. Hyunwoo’s breath caught in the back of his throat. “Did I do something wrong?”

 _“N-no,”_ Hyunwoo choked out.

Hyungwon’s brows furrowed and he pursed his pretty lips into a frown. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but let his eyes follow the way his lips moved. Hyungwon was so close to him, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around the entire situation. Then, Hyungwon was rounding the desk and pulling Hyunwoo’s swiveling chair, gently, turning it to have him facing him.

Leaning down, Hyungwon left a small space between them, pouty lips and innocent eyes tempting Hyunwoo with every passing second that he stared at him. Hyungwon’s warm fingertips were on his jaw and the younger man was tilting up Hyunwoo’s face to force him to look at him again. There was a moment of silence between them, where the tips of Hyunwoo’s ears turned a bright red and Hyungwon kept a heavy gaze on him.

The atmosphere around them was easily sensual. But then, Hyungwon’s cheeks spotted with colour and the younger man tore his eyes away, slight embarrassment shrouding him, when his actions caught up to him in his head.

Hyunwoo’s surprise pulled his attention away from Hyungwon, while the younger man composed himself. And then, he had a lapful of Chae Hyungwon—the younger man sitting down on his thighs and burying his face into his neck, shyly.

 _“Hyung, I like you,”_ he murmured, softly. His voice was so quiet, and the sudden change in Hyungwon’s demeanour had Hyunwoo’s heart skipping a beat in endearment. “I don’t remember what happened between us, but I don’t want you to be awkward with me, hyung. You like me, too, don’t you?”

Wordlessly, Hyunwoo nodded his head, unsure of what to say—the words failing to form, despite sitting on the tip of his tongue.

And then, throwing caution to the wind, his mind screaming at him that silence wasn’t the most appropriate answer to a question like that. Hyunwoo’s hand grabbed the younger man’s face, pulling him towards him and letting their lips meet in a kiss. Hyungwon fell forward, hands reaching out to brace his fall on Hyunwoo’s chest; Hyunwoo’s arm wrapping around his waist to keep him steady.

It’s heady and it’s everything that Hyunwoo had been thinking of, since they’d shared their first kisses. And they parted with a soft whine from Hyungwon’s lips. The younger man’s eyes fluttered open, meeting with his.

“So, is that a yes?” he asked, softly. Hyunwoo flashed a small, shy smile.

“Definitely,” he replied.

And then, there was a quiet silence between the two of them. Hyungwon stayed seated in his lap, hand absently playing with the older man’s tie. It was comfortable, but Hyunwoo felt the need to say something.

“I never thought I was going to be able to do that again,” Hyunwoo breathed. Cheeks flushing, Hyunwoo tilted his head back against his chair and exhaled a sigh.

“You got drunk,” he started, tone slightly tense with unsureness, “And you told me to fuck you, you know?”

Hyungwon raised his eyes, lips parting in surprise. But then, he was flashing a coy smile.

“I’d say that when I’m sober, too.”

Hyunwoo swore his heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen behind in posting these, because I've been busy and I haven't been able to actually write what I need to post the day before. So, I'm highkey dying. I'm going to push back the posting dates, but if I still fail, then I'll backdate the postings. I'll get all twelve up, eventually, I swear.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @yuseokki!


End file.
